Que vuelvas
by Laureo A
Summary: ranma por fin puede regresar a china...ahora por fin estan solo y su pasion se enciende pero... Akane esta gravemente herida¿se salvara?... One shot


Que vuelvas 

Canción: Que vuelvas

Interprete: Shakira

Habia un chico de coleta recostado sobre al techo de una casa parecía algo triste y parecía recordar tiempos antiguos, el viento acariciaba su piel como deseando que el chico recobrara su sonrisa pero este solo veía el infinito y su mirada se tornaba mas triste.

**y que voy a hacer con mi despiste**

**selectivo y con mi sueño frustrado**

**de aprender a cocinar**

Por que lo hiciste Akane por que tuviste que hacer esa locura según tu para salvarme, no pensaste en que seria de mi vida sin ti, ese día hubiera deseado que jamás llegara odio a ver ido para tratar de curarme tu dijiste que deseabas acompañarme y accedí no debí hacerlo así al menos tu estarías viva, tal vez yo me hubiera salvado ya que el deseo de volverte a ver me hubiera hecho seguir y recuperarme.

**y que voy a hacer con los domingos**

**inferiados, ningún plan**

**es apropiado**

**cuando intento no pensar**

Demonios fue mi culpa lo hiciste por salvarme pero fuiste muy inconsciente aun recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer el viaje no fue problema no hubo grandes cosas solo que todos nos siguieron claro nunca podiamos ir solos a ningún sitio sin que mis prometidas me siguieran y tus pretendientes hicieran lo mismo, recuerdo como te sonrojaste por lo que dijeron por primera vez no negaste que tratábamos de huir de ellos para estar solo me dio tanta felicidad que por fin aceptaras lo nuestro sin enfadarte, desde que bajamos del avión supe que algo malo iba a suceder pero si hubiese sabido que era eso te hubiera hecho subir en el siguiente vuelo de regreso a Japón aunque te hubieras enojado pero estarías aquí conmigo. Por la noche fue cuando se desataron los acontecimientos a media noche se oyó un estruendo y cuando salimos de nuestros cuartos se habían llevado a todas las chicas incluyéndote a ti, como me preocupe de inmediato todos los demás salimos para buscarlas todos se veían angustiados pero el mas preocupado parecía yo o al menos eso pienso, corrimos como locos siguiendo el escaso rastro que habia dejado su captor eso nos condujo a una caverna cerca de la playa entramos sin dudarlo debíamos rescatarlas a como diera lugar.

**dime acaso a donde vas**

**ahora que no estoy**

**dime acaso a donde voy**

**ahora que no estas**

Al llegar al fondo del la caverna nos asombramos al ver lo que encontramos era como una civilización que vivía dentro de esa caverna pero eran como hombres-renacuajo, todos se veían fieros y decididos a hacerles algo horrible a ustedes al vernos trataron de acabar con nosotros y por supuesto nosotros no íbamos a dejarnos capturar tan fácilmente así que de inmediato contraatacamos con nuestras mejores técnicas el problema no era destruirlos si no que lo que destruíamos salían otros mas del cadáver, la pelea ya se habia extendido demasiado todos estábamos exhaustos ya no podiamos mas ni cuanto resistiríamos pero al verlas ahí atadas y al parecer algo lastimadas nos animaba a seguir con la batalla. Mousse pudo llegar hasta donde ustedes estaban, las desato ahora que lo pienso hubiese sido mejor que hubiesen seguido amarradas así no podrías haberte movido por mas que me golpearan.

**debo inventar**

**para decirle al mundo entero**

**si me ven tumbar al suelo**

**y sin mas ganas de volar**

El trato de sacarlas pero ustedes dijeron que nos podían dejarnos toda la diversión así que se pusieron a combatir, je, te veías tan hermosa peleando te movías con tanta gracia y elegancia que por un momento deje de pelear para observarte muy grave error por que eso lo aprovecho unos de esos engendros para golpearme con lo cual me mando contra una de las paredes, tu solo abriste tus ojos al verme estrellado contra la pared y corriste hacia mi para tratar de ver en que estado me encontraba mientras lo hacías ellos sacaron sus armas flechas y comenzaron a lanzarlas contra nosotros yo alcance a verte corriendo hacia mi pero también como uno de ellos estaba preparándose para disparar en tu contra, yo saque fuerzas no tengo idea de donde y me levante ahora yo corría al ser mas rápido llegue a donde estabas en el justo momento cuando esa cosa lanzaba la flecha logre que no te diera pero en cambio a me medio en la pierna aun no me recupero del todo todavía no puedo correr como antes por los techos aunque ahora que mas da no tengo razones para correr ya no te puedo salvar.

**como escondo**

**este par de alas rotas**

**y las suelas de mis botas**

**cansadas de caminar**

Quedamos tirados en el piso y comenzaste a gritarme que era un tonto por hacer eso que no debía tratar de protegerte siempre, yo en ese momento olvide mi enorme ego y te respondí que debía cuidarte por que te amaba y me moriría si algo te pasara, lloraste mas y me abrasaste una vez en mis brazos me dijiste que con eso te hacia la chica mas feliz del mundo por que hace mucho que esperabas que te lo dijera, pero nuestra felicidad no duro mucho por estar de romántico contigo no me percate que de nuevo estaban tratando de dispararnos aunque tu si lo notaste ahora fuiste tu la que me empujo por que ya que le flecha se dirigía directo a mi espalda pero tu no lograste esquivarla y te dio justo en el pecho, al incorporarme te vi tirada con la flecha saliendo de ti un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de ti eso me rompió por completo me acerque a ti, te tome entre mis brazos y saque la flecha de tu pecho diste un pequeño quejido, tu solo me miraste y me dijiste que debía acabar con todos para poder irnos a casa, por primera vez llore la idea de perderte estaba fija en mi mente, me miraste con una inmensa ternura y tomaste mi cara con tus manos y me besaste tus labios se sentían tan cálidos y dulces que por un momento todo se borro de mi mente solo existíamos tu y yo.

dime acaso a donde vas

ahora que no estoy

dime acaso a donde voy

ahora que no estas

Me regresaste a la realidad separándote un poco de mi, diciéndome que era momento de que los acabara con la pelea, asentí, te deposite suavemente en el suelo y me levante esta furioso esas bestias debían pagar por lo que te habían hecho y como en ese momento mis pensamientos no eran nada alegres decidí que podría usar el rugido de León a la perfección y así fue salió una gran cantidad de energía que acabo con todas las criaturas que quedaban y no volvieron a regenerase una vez terminada la batalla todos se percataron que estabas herida todos se preocuparon mucho yo te tome rápidamente entre mis brazos y corrí sin importarme el estado de los demás al hospital, te recibieron rápidamente, estuve en la sala de espera pendiente de cualquier noticia, los demás llegaron después ni las chicas hicieron comentarios por que aunque siempre peleaban contigo ellas también te apreciaban mucho como persona eso lo se por que ellas me lo dijeron, también sabían muy bien que tu eras dueña de mi corazón pero preferían engañarse pensando lo contrario.

**yo quiero que vuelvas**

**ya te están reclamando**

**mis labios que hace tiempo no besas**

**yo quiero que regreses**

**ya ves que hasta mis manos**

**de tanto no tocarte me duelen**

Ahora viéndome tan triste y preocupado supieron que cualquier intento por tratar de tenerme seria inútil, así que solo se quedaron por el amor que me profesaban, para que supiera que no estaba solo. Por otra parte estaba Ryoga debiste verlo después de mi era el mas preocupado en verdad te amaba solo deba vueltas por la habitación después solo se paraba en una pared viendo fijamente a la pared y culpándose por no haberte salvado, yo por mi parte pensaba lo mismo que Ryoga me culpaba por tu herida y por el hecho de que te estuvieras debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, pero por estar pendiente de tu estado olvide mi herida y la sangre siguió saliendo en algún momento perdi tanta sangre que me desmaye en medio de la sala de espera.

**y que voy hacer**

**si mi barbilla**

**llega al piso**

**y aunque intente**

**la sonrisa no me sale natural**

Desperté por que lo rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi cuarto, me senté rápidamente por que recordé que estabas grave note que mi pierna habia sido vendada y pensé que podría levantarme afortunadamente lo logre pero al salir las noticias no fueron del todo agradables tu estabas aun muy mal y parecía que no habia remedio para tu herida por que la flecha habia perforado tus pulmones y peor aun tu corazón, yo caí al piso pero no por la herida en mi pierna si no por la herida que se habia hecho en ese instante en mi corazón, como era posible por fin me habia decidido a declararte mi amor y ahora el destino cruel quería arrebatarte de mis manos no lo permitiría entre sin permiso a tu cuarto y puse algo en la puerta para que nadie pasara deseaba hacerte regresar yo mismo, estabas recostaba y aunque estabas algo pálida aun te veías tan hermosa además parecía tan placido tu sueño cuando entre tus sueños dijiste mi nombre como me alegre por ello, mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien en tus labios recordé todas las veces que me llamabas cuando estabas furiosa pero también cuando estabas preocupada por mi o por que me hirieran cuando peleaba por rescatarte, pero hasta ese instante aprecie que me nombraras siempre que estabas en dificultades ya que eso quería decir que confiabas en mi... mas bien me confiabas tu vida segura de que con mis habilidades podría salir adelante, si hubieras sabido que a veces ganaba las peleas por que estabas ahí, por que el que regresaras conmigo dependía de ello o por que no el que no pensaras que yo era débil frente a alguno de mis oponentes.

**si ya me han visto**

**con la mirada perdida**

**unas cuantas libras menos**

**y unas lagrimas de mas**

Despertaste lentamente y volteaste hacia donde yo estaba y me sonreíste levemente como me tranquilizo esa sonrisa, me acerque a ti, tome una de tus manos estaban algo frías pero aun así con ese solo toque me transmitías tu amor, me dijiste que me amabas y que no importaba que no pudieras recuperarte de eso siempre estarías a mi lado para apoyarme en todo, yo volví a llorar como evitar no hacerlo si estaba presenciando tu despedida al verme en ese estado me dijiste que no llorara por que lo hombres no lo hacían, te conteste que en ese momento no me interesaba si era correcto o no que haría lo que fuera para que te recuperaras, me pediste que te besara que seguro eso te haría sentir mejor.

**dime acaso a donde vas**

**ahora que no estoy**

**dime acaso a donde voy**

**ahora que no estas**

Yo te mire extrañado pero accedí gustoso a tu pedido como negarme ahora a lo que tu pidieras me acerque a ti y te bese dulcemente tratando de no ser brusco para no lastimarte mas con tu mano libre tomaste mi nuca para que no me apartara de ti podía sentir tu mano revolviendo mi cabello, después al separarnos me dijiste que tu vida te abandonaba pero que al saber que eras correspondida podrías descansar en paz y que me estarías esperando en la entrada del cielo, no por favor no me dejes si lo haces me quitare la vida para poder acompañarte a donde sea te replique pero tu solo moviste la cabeza y me explicaste que entonces de que habría servido tu sacrificio si yo también moría, me hiciste prometer que nunca me daría por vencido que trataría de vivir mi vida y que moriría cuando fuese un anciano con nieto y solo entonces me permitirías acompañarte en el cielo y que nunca me dejara vencer en ningún combate por que tu me estarías viendo en todos y cada uno de ellos y te decepcionarías si perdiera.

**yo quiero que vuelvas**

**ya te están reclamando**

**mis labios que hace tiempo no besas**

**yo quiero que regreses**

**ya ves que hasta mis manos**

**de tanto no tocarte me duelen**

**( se repite esta parte 1)**

Te pedí que ya no hablaras que no gastaras tus pocas fuerzas en hablar conmigo pero dijiste que ya no importaba solo querías que te abrazara para morir feliz y en los brazos de le persona que amabas, me senté en tu cama y te tome en mis brazos, te estreche fuertemente así paso un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que tu mano que seguía aferrada a la mía dejo de apretarme entonces al sentir esto te estreche mas fuerte pensando que con eso lograría que tu alma no se marchara de tu cuerpo pero por supuesto fue inútil.

**y sabias que eras para mi**

**siempre quisiste estar aquí**

**aun no entiendo**

**como, cuando, donde y por que te perdi**

**yo no se vivir así**

Me quede toda la mañana contigo en mis brazos no deseaba soltarte para no verte inerte y sin esa sonrisa que me volvía loco y que detestaba que dedicaras a otros, pero la separación fue impostergable los demás debían saberlo, salí aun con lagrimas al verme en ese estado lo comprendieron todos corrieron a tu habitación Ryoga encabezando el grupo al verte se quedo estático tampoco podía creerlo, los demás amigos o "enemigos" lloraron por ti como no hacerlo si con todos eras tan buena hasta con mis prometidas ellas te querían aunque no lo pareciera además sabían que con tu partida nada seria lo mismo ni las aventuras ni las persecuciones, peleas, nada seria lo mismo.

Ya ha pasado mas de un año las cosas por supuesto han cambiado ya no tengo prometidas todas tomaron rumbos distintos, Ukyo y Ryoga están intentado ser felices juntos aunque es algo difícil ya que el pobre de Ryoga se pierde muy seguido y eso molesta un poco a su novia pero lo soporta y trata de aceptarlo tan como es hacer bonita pareja lo digo de corazón, por otra parte Shampoo descubrió que en realidad Mousse no le era tan indiferente y se caso con el regresaron a China y al parecer viven felices según me han contado en sus cartas, Kodachi... bueno ella nunca cambiara aun sigue aferrada a que me ama pero ya ni siquiera me importa lo que haga, por otra parte Kuno por fin se decidió por alguien se quedo con esa animadora que lo amaba tanto ahora están en planes de casarse, yo por mi parte aun vivo en tu casa t padre no me ha pedido que me comprometa con alguna de tus hermanas solo quiere que me haga cargo del doyo y nada mas, yo acepte gustoso y e cumplido mi promesa no e perdido un solo encuentro ya que siempre siento tu presencia cerca cuando lucho y eso me hace poder seguir adelante y ganar las contiendas.

El chico habia llegado a una tumba muy bella que tenia un ángel de mármol el cual parecía mirarlo, Ranma se inclino sobre la tumba y dejo rosas sobre ella, se hinco, se quedo así por un rato, deseaba llorar pero sabia que eso no le agradaría a su querida Akane así que retuvo sus lagrimas, de repente frente a el apareció un verdadero ángel era ella, al verla la mirada del chico se ilumino de alegría.

Hola Ranma veo que has cumplido tu palabra.

Como no cumplirla, te amo y nunca defraudo a las personas que amo.

Yo también te amo ahora debes tratar de volver a enamorarte es por tu bien no te preocupes es natural que pase solo tomara tiempo.

Será difícil pero si piensas que es lo mejor lo intentare, pero siempre debes recordar que siempre te amare por encima de ninguna persona por que eres lo mejor que paso por mi vida.

Gracias Ranma siempre lo recordare.

Fin

Nota de la autora: bueno lo hice y siento si alguna me quiere matar por bueno matar a Akane pero es que este día estaba muy triste y pues me tenia que desquitar con alguien y le toco a Akane recibir el golpe, les pido disculpas si no les gusta pero ya lo hice y pues ni modo pero espero también lo disfruten y a todos los que has leído mis anteriores fic les doy las gracias por apoyarme y sobre todo a Astri bueno así empieza su mail pero no me recuerdo lo demás, que me ofreció ilustrar mi historia de la piedra mágica y se lo agradezco a todos los demás gracias y espero sigan leyendo las cosas que escribo, perdón si ahí algunos errores ortográficos pero eso suele pasar sin querer. Sin mas por el momento, espero sus comentarios a mi mail se que a veces les doy otro pero es que tengo dos este es el que tiene msn por si quieren saber.

Atte. Laureo


End file.
